10194 Emerald Night
|Ages = 14+ |Released = April 1, 2009 (US and UK) }} 10194 Emerald Night is a Trains themed set released in 2009, and discontinued in 2012. This set was never available in stores, making it exclusive to Shop At Home (except in Australia where it was available at Myer department stores). It contains 1085 pieces including 3 minifigures. Description This set contains a steam locomotive resembling an Americanized A3 Pacific, a tender and a dining car. The set does not include train track and a motor, but can be motorized using the Power Functions XL motor, IR Speed remote control, IR Receiver, LED Lights and rechargeable battery box which were introduced around the same time as this set. The instructions of 10194 includes the steps of adding a Power Functions motor. This is also the first train to have the new "large train wheels", four of them moulded with a flange and two of them moulded blind. The flanged wheels include a rubber band for traction when the Power Functions motor is installed. The blind wheels are made so the train can navigate standard LEGO curves. The train is composed of three portions: the engine, the tender and the passenger coach. The engine is primarily dark green and black. The majority of the engine section is the train engine, while the back of the cab can fit the driver. In the cab is a shovel and an opening firebox door with flames behind it. The engine has small leading wheels on a bogie to allow the train to handle curves, and six driving wheels connected by a rubber band in the section where a Power Functions motor could be placed. There is also a smokestack in the front. The middle section is the tender. It has a pair of doors which can cover the "door" between it and the Conductor's cabin. It has a small ladder in the back and like the engine is primarily dark green and black. The final portion of the train is the passenger car. While the car is not available for purchase separately, it has not only stickers saying "First" and "1", but also extra stickers that say "Second", "2", "Third", and "3" for people who make their own cars or get extras. The passenger car has a removable roof. It has four doors, two on either side, as well as openings for travel between passenger cars. There are seats inside, as well as tables, a cabinet and two spaces to hold the suitcases. Parts * This is one of three sets in which Part 64424c01 is Black. * This was the only set in which Part 85489a is Black and one of the two sets it comes in. * This was the only set in which Part 85489b is Black and one of the two sets it comes in. * 61068pb001 is unique to this set. * This is one of two sets in which Part 61068 is Light Bluish Grey. * This is one of two sets in which Part 75c16 is Pearl Dark Grey. * This is the only set in which Part 75c25 is Pearl Dark Grey. * This is one of three sets in which Part 60032 is Tan. * This is the only set in which Part 6556 is Tan. Notes * The Emerald Night appeared in LEGO Rock Band and LEGO City Undercover. * The locomotive appears to be based on the steam locomotive known as the "Flying Scotsman." * The passenger has a dual sided head in some sets. * This is the first official steam locomotive to have coupling rods on the wheels since the 12v era of the Trains theme. Collections K10194 Emerald Night Collection was introduced in LEGO shop@home online to include the 10194 train set with a full set of accessories to motorize the train. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 10194 Front.jpg| 10194.jpg|Retail box Emerald Night Profile.png|Entire profile of Emerald Night 10194 Coal Car Back.jpg|Rear view of tender 10194 Passenger Top.jpg|Top view of passenger car 10194 Front of Train.jpg|Front view of locomotive External links Category:Trains Category:Power Functions Category:10000 sets Category:2009 sets Category:Exclusives